You're a Newcomer
Synopsis In Tao Gems, White Aquamarine and Black Laced Onyx meet Moussaieff Red Diamond again, and they dead, man. They gonna die, bro. They dead. Plot In the middle of the dance of the two Gems, they both fell down. "Heh heh," Black Laced Onyx said. "Guess I got tired out." Charoite stood still when she saw the Gem. "Guys," Charoite said. "You may want to step back." Onyx laughed despite the fact that he couldn't stand up. "You're a newcomer," he said. "Are you in for some sort of fight?" In the eyes of Onyx were Moussaieff Red Diamond's deep eyes. White Diamond was frozen in fear. "Ah, the second Tao Gem is here? Perfect," she said. "You know not who I am, do you?" White Diamond grunted. "You... I stand a chance now. I've been training even after the Rebellion, and you've just been resting..." Red Diamond chuckled. "You against me? Not even that boy stands a chance now." Steve ran to Red Diamond. (soondtrack) "I'm stronger than you! Ha ha-" Red Diamond kicked Steve to the ground. The Gems quickly noticed that there was a huge HOLE on Steve's stomach shaped like Red Diamond's boot. "Grr... that's unfair," White Diamond said. "He's just a human boy! Me versus you, Red Diamond. Unless you're too much of a sissy." The two stood in their battling positions. White Diamond was quick to launch a strike on Red Diamond with her sharp shoe on Red Diamond's head. However, Red Diamond held White Diamond's foot hard. "We can't just get rid of the Tao Gems, which is why I was designed with something special..." "I can take the energy of the Gems of others!" White Diamond gasped. She tried to attack but was useless. "I'm getting your strength every second. Watch as your precious White Diamond falls!" Onyx stood up. "Now's the time," he said. He sent a shock wave of electricity at Red Diamond, but she easily deflected it. "I am unbeatable." "Now get down!" Red Diamond yelled, putting her other hand up, making Onyx fall down. White Diamond quickly retreated to her gem. "Now to get rid of this pest," she said. She stepped on it and a crack began to appear. More cracks began to appear as she stepped on it harder. Just when it was about to be shattered, Charoite yelled, "STOP!" and tackled Red Diamond. "Fuck happy moments," Red Diamond said. She pushed Charoite aside and stepped on White Diamond's gem once more. Finally, it split in half, with the two parts sliding through the ground. Charoite grunted. "You monster... you hurt an innocent Gem and a HUMAN! A child at that!" Charoite kicked Red Diamond's throat. White Aquamarine and Black Laced Onyx stood up. "White Aquamarine, take Steve to the hospital," Charoite said. "Black Laced Onyx, take White Diamond's shards and go to the Gem infirmary. I will deal with this." So they did. Red Diamond stood up. "So you want to fight? Then let's fight, plaything." (soontrack) Charoite looked at Red Diamond. She was scared but she had to try. "Charoite." "I am stronger than you. I am better than you. I. Will. Win." "And you. Will. Die." Red Diamond walked up to Charoite slowly. She held Charoite's shoulder and then hit her head with a blow from her foot. Charoite fell to the ground. "No one will help you, Charoite," Red Diamond said. "The humans saw what's happening and they're running away. It's a pity." "P-Pity?" "Pity that I could have used you. Made you my servant. But instead, I have to kill you." Silence. Charoite had no chance to respond once Red Diamond punched right through her heart. Hours had passed. Black Laced Onyx said to the Gem in the base, "Will White Diamond be alright?" The Gem smiled and showed her the gem shards which were stuck together. "Yep! We're almost done! We just need Flask Liquid to repair the crack and we'll be fine." In the hospital, White Aquamarine stared at the doctor. "Is he going to be fine?" she said. "We need him. It's urgent." Steve's body laid on a bed with several tubes connecting to his injured body parts. The doctor sighed. "We doubt it," he said. "You can't just live a normal life like that after being hurt so badly. He's lucky if he even lives." At night, Red Diamond stood still, watching Charoite's gem. She was going to slaughter anyone who took it. She wanted the Tao Gems to see it. "Do not worry," Red Diamond said. "For I will keep you safe until they are here." Characters * White Diamond * Moussaieff Red Diamond * Steve Strait * White Aquamarine * Black Laced Onyx * Charoite * Unknown Gem * Doctor Trivia * This is the best episode to ever exist by far. If you deny, you are a fucking idiot. Category:Enchi's Content